


Swearing Fealty

by DarthSayahSwag



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Queening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSayahSwag/pseuds/DarthSayahSwag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa smut. Clarke decides to try something with that decorative bed of Lexa's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swearing Fealty

“Do you trust me?” Clarke asked as she tugged Lexa into the Commander’s room.

“I always do Klark.” She smirked. 

Clarke reveled in the way Lexa looked at her for a moment. She bit her lip. She tugged Lexa into her. 

Lexa's eyes widened at the contact. Clarke ran her hands up and down Lexa’s back. 

“Then kiss me.” She murmured into Lexa's ear. Lexa shuddered against her. Clarke sighed as Lexa's lips met her own. 

Clarke pressed hard against Lexa. Deepening the kiss. She wasn't looking for soft. Not right now. She danced fingers down Lexa's arms and gripped her hands, urging them to grip her hips. Lexa squeezed her sides and Clarke moaned, increasing the fervor with which she kissed Lexa.

Lexa's hands moved lower to grip her ass and Clarke thrust against her. She panted. 

“Lexa-,” She moaned.

Lexa pulled at her clothes. Clarke needed out of them. She needed to feel Lexa against her. They hurried to tear one another from their garments. Forgetting all finesse as they released clips, buckles and removed articles of clothing. Their lips met between removals, Clarke pressed her mouth against a strong clavicle, Lexa sucked at the middle of her chest, her face pressed between her full breasts. 

Clarke let her moans fall into the air. She weaved her fingers through Lexa’s hair, pressing the woman’s head harder against her.

She could feel Lexa’s hands running up and down her sides. The contact set her on fire. She trembled. She could barely stand.  
“Lexa.” Her voice cracked. 

She gasped as strong arms, strong hands gripped her thighs and lifted her. Clarke had just enough time to wrap her arms and legs around Lexa before she was being carried. Lexa's lips found hers and Clarke allowed her to have this. She opened her mouth and Lexa's tongue dipped and swirled, sliding against Clarke's. 

Clarke felt furs beneath her naked skin as she was placed gently on Lexa's bed. Lexa pushed down against her. Clarke complied for now, too busy, focused on the feel of Lexa's mouth. The way her tongue felt against her own. 

Her moans were coming in earnest now. She was lost for a moment before she pulled way, needing to breathe. 

Clarke looked into green eyes near black with heady lust and something a little more beneath it.

She smirked. 

Her legs still wrapped around Lexa, Clarke gave a twist of her hips and flipped the two of them over so that it was Lexa on her back and Clarke on top.

Lexa's eyes were wide as she watched Clarke sit up, her hips pressed against Lexa's. 

“Now what will I do with you, Commander?” Clarke wondered aloud. Lexa was at her mercy. 

Clarke's eyes fell to Lexa's breasts. She leaned down and took a nipple in her mouth, sucking. The gasp that fell from Lexa's lips satisfying her. Her hand came up to massage and tweak at Lexa's neglected breast. 

Clarke lavished attention until the peak hardened and switched sides. She ran her mouth along Lexa's chest, up her neck, sucking at her jaw. Lexa was a panting mess under her ministrations.  
“Klark.” Lexa breathed. Clarke smiled against reddening skin. 

She looked up at the headboard of Lexa's bed and an idea came to her. Clarke's smile turned to mischief. Running her hands along strong arms, she urged Lexa's to move them upwards until they were above her head. 

“Klark?” Lexa's expression was puzzled. 

Clarke kissed her, urging her to trust her with the gesture. Lexa melted beneath her. She pulled away and climbed off the bed. 

“Klaaark.” Lexa whined. Clarke chuckled. She bent down once she reached their pile of discarded clothing, making sure to give Lexa a good view. Lexa whimpered. Clarke straightened and turned when she found what she was looking for. 

Lexa’s eyes widened at the straps Clarke held in her hands. Clarke strode toward her.

“Still trust me?” She leaned over Lexa, whispering into her ear. 

She could feel Lexa's shallow breaths.

“Yes.” Lexa murmured. 

Clarke pulled away and took the straps, wrapping one around Lexa's wrist then looping it around one of the strange woodcarved men that framed her bed. She mounted Lexa, grinding into her, teasing before she moved to the other side and repeated the action.

Lexa watched her throughout, her chest rose, arms outstretched, but not uncomfortably. Clarke admired her work. The commander at her will. She straddled her abs. Sliding her pelvis slowly upwards. Gasping and moaning at what she was about to do.  
She maneuvered herself until her thighs rested on either side of Lexa's head. 

“Swear fealty to me.” Clarke demanded, looking down, she could just barely see Lexa's lust hazed eyes between her legs. She liked this visual she realized.

Lexa nodded and as Clarke lowered herself, she felt a tongue reach out to greet her. Clarke reached forward to steady herself against decorative wood. Her hands slapped against the carved material as she began to ride Lexa's face. The sensations Lexa created with her tongue creating a heavy sensation deep below her navel. She could feel her slickness being painted along her thighs as Lexa's chin turned upward and her tongue darted, licked and licked at her, sliding, sucking, dipping into her opening. 

Clarke reached down and grabbed brown tresses as she felt herself growing closer to her peak. She rode faster, hurtling towards a destination she could feel urging her onward between her thighs. 

“L-Lexa!” Clarke cried. She threw her head back, arching as she felt herself give way. 

Clarke slumped forward, heart hammering, then she remembered that her legs were still around Lexa's head and she gingerly climbed off the other woman, sliding down until she lay on top of her.

Lexa looked at her with a kind of exhausted awe. Her lips, chin and mouth all glistened with Clarke. 

Clarke licked her chin up the side of her mouth until they were kissing messily. She moaned knowing that it was herself she was tasting on Lexa. Lexa’s pelvis pushed upwards against Clarke's own and Clarke pulled back, grinning.

“Is someone eager?” She asked.

“Yes, Clarke.” Lexa growled. 

Clarke's chuckled. She reached down, her fingers swiped between Lexa's legs. Clarke moaned feeling the pool of wetness there. 

Lexa moaned as Clarke worked her fingers along her slit. Clarke sliding from her opening, against her lips and avoiding her clit. 

“K-Klark.” Lexa clucked the Ks even harder in her name. “Don't tease me.” 

Clarke covered Lexa's lips with her own as two of her fingers plunged into her and Lexa bucked against her fingers. She could hear the straps straining. Her eyes fluttered open to Lexa gripping hard at the straps as Clarke pressed and rubbed, curling at that spot she found just inside. 

She could feel Lexa's moans being swallowed by their kiss. She almost smiled at feeling Lexa's hips thrust against her hand. Clarke increased her pace as Lexa arched her back, running toward an orgasm Clarke was aiding her toward.

It was with a choked sob that Lexa reached the top and Clarke slowed her pace, riding Lexa's orgasm out with her. She caressed Lexa's sides as she pressed fluttering kisses to her chest, neck and jaw before leaving a languid kiss to her lips. 

Wetness against her own cheeks told her Lexa was crying.

Clarke pulled away. 

“Lexa?” She was concerned. Had she done something wrong?

“Klark.” Lexa shook her head. “It.. It's not…. I just… You made me live again.” 

A smile spread over Clarke's face. She kissed Lexa again and again. 

Clarke rested her head against Lexa's chest enjoying the contact and the sound of her heart beating within her chest.

“Klark?” Lexa whispered after they had been laying their for some time.

“Yes?” Clarke wondered.

“Could you untie me?” Lexa asked her. 

“Oh!” Clarke scrambled to release Lexa. She pressed her lips to Lexa's wrists. Lexa massaged them once both hands had been released. 

She returned to where she had been laying, her head rested over Lexa's heart once again.

“Thank you, Lexa.” She whispered as she drifted away. 

She just managed to hear Lexa as she murmured, "Thank you, Klark."


End file.
